‘Rated Marriel’ ni Marriel sa PTV 4 hataw agad sa rating
July 16, 2019 MANILA, Philippines – Mataas ang rating ng comedy show ni Marriel Dagohoy sa PTV 4 na Rated Marriel na napapanood every Saturday 7:00 p.m. Panalong-panalo ang sketch sitcom ni Marriel, dalawang sultada pa lang nito ang ipinalalabas pero pumosisyon na agad sa labanan ng ratings ang comedy show ahil first time magpapatawa si Marriel na mas kilala sa mga comedy role sa pagpapatawa. Sa PTV, ang government-owned and controlled TV network ay lumalaban sa ratings game at mataas nga raw ang nakukuha nitong rating, ito’y base na rin sa nagbalita sa aming staff ng programa. Meaning tinanggap ng viewers na komedyante si Marriel – ang teenager ay mag-shift sa role namin bilang high school classmate sa Barangay Vasra High School, daughter of her family at high school varsity player. Maligaya ang lahat nang matindihan para sa ikagaganda ng comedy shpw bukod sa gobyerno. Sa unang episode ng Rated Marriel ay rumehistro na agad ang kanyang numero, mataas agad ang rating ni Marriel. Mapapanood ang Rated Marriel tuwing Sabado, alas-7 ng gabi sa PTV 4 pagkatapos ng Ulat Bayan Weekend. PTV SHAKES INDUSTRY Quite a fest fot induistry through the People's Television Network (PTV 4). Since its inception in 2016, it has started to stir the industry with its impressive performance in the ratings race. PTV 4, which once lagged in the race is now back in track. The government-owned TV network has definitely a better chance this time amid the very stiff competition for advertising revenues. It can only thank Enrico Jamora for his decision to go into a business deal with the network which most observers and critics at first found to be unwise. Now ranked fourth overall on primetime, due mainly to the NBL games every weekend, the top-rating Koreanovelas and the daily PCSO Lottery Draw, the network is also attracting the younger televiewers with our favorite entertainment shows in the weekend primetime block. The original production of PTV and SMAC Television Production which feature a mix of sketch comedy sitcom and a reality talent search has managed to boost its weekend primetime programming. Rated Marriel, every Saturday at 7 to 8 p.m. A refreshing one-hour comedy, political satire and a sketch comedy show superimposed on a family-oriented sitcom, a first in Philippine television. Topbilled by rising teen star Marriel Dagohoy as she shifts from one role after another such as high school student, daughter of her family and high school varsity player, showcasing a typical comedic sketches, satire, segments and skits focused on the current issues, current developments and public information of the Philippine government under the good governance of the Duterte administration with the vision of “change is coming.” PTV gathered data on how the viewing public receive the sketch sitcom. Also part of the show are Donny Pangilinan, Kaye Abad, Arnold Reyes, Zyren dela Cruz, Kurt Gerona, Art Guma and Gary Lim. Artista Teen Quest, every Sunday at 7:30 to 9 p.m. The reality artista search, which is set to discover and develop an aspiring teen talented artists. It is hosted by Isaiah Tiglao, Ella Apon and Rayantha Leigh, with juries Riva Quenery, Anton Juarez, Mateo San Juan and Justin Lee. It is open to all teens ages 13 - 19 years old - can sing, dance, and act - with or w/o manager/management - Filipino or Fil-Am to bring their 1-page resume and set card. The winner of the search got as much as P1 million worth of prizes and one studio type condo unit.